This invention relates to anti-corrosion protective coatings. In a particular aspect this invention relates to corrosion-inhibiting pigments for protective coatings. Metal objects in general, and steel or iron objects in particular, are usually protected from corrosion by a protective coating, preferably one containing a corrosion inhibiting pigment. Previously, pigments such as red lead, zinc chromate, zinc phosphate, barium metaborate, and zinc dust have been used. More recently, "calcium exchanged silica" was disclosed by British Petroleum Co. and encompassed by, British Pat. No. 2,071,070B.
It is an object of this invention to provide anti-corrosion protective coatings.
It is another object of this invention to provide corrosion-inhibiting pigments.
It is still yet another object of this invention to provide metal articles coated with the protective coating of this invention.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the disclosure herein.